Quote:Michael Piett
Michael Piett is an Admiral in the Remnant Navy. He is currently on deployment with his fleet of Star Destroyers. He is the son of Firmus Piett. Quotes }.}} Dialogue *Mike meets C-3PO. :C-3PO: Hello, Captain. I am C-3PO, human-cyborg relations. :Mike: Most people who know me refer to me as "Bam". I've been told I had a habit of walking into and crashing things. :C-3PO: It is against my programming to refer to a military officer by other then his or her proper name and rank. :Mike: The only thing military about me is my family name. :C-3PO: I'm sure your father would have a serious malfunction if he heard you talk like that. It really fries my circuits to hear such disrespect for a position such as yours. Captain Piett, if I ever meet someone like you, it shall be the end of me. You really are one of the many reasons why the Rebellion won at En.. :Mike: (shuts C-3PO off) If you didn't belong to Tevo, I would have used you for target practice. :Tevin: Is he running at the voicebox again? *Firmus informs Mike that he is retiring. :Firmus: Michael, I'm retiring from active service. I've been through too much. Rommel granted me permission to handpick my replacement. :Mike: Who do you have in mind? :Firmus: I repeat the words said to me by Lord Vader when he gave me the job on his fleet. You are in command now, Admiral Piett. :Mike: I doubt I'd be a worse Admiral then Ozzel was. :Firmus: Michael, I know you act the way you do to entertain Tevin. Davin had you figured out when he sent you off to the Academy. You leave for inspections and deployment in a week. :Mike: If Mitch gets too out of hand, send him to live with the Felths. I know a certain droid that would just enjoy his company. *Mike is informed about the reward offered for Tevin. :Richie: Mike, has Tevin tried to contact you recently? :Mike: Why? What's going on? :Tyler: He shot and killed someone who happened to be high in the Black Sun food chain. Now they want him dead or alive. The reward offered on him is higher then the one Khayman offered for that chick that drives him crazy all the time. :Richie: That one was pretty high considering Boba Fett traveled all the way to Earth to collect it. :Mike: So, Khayman wants you two to find Tevin before Black Sun does so that the scum can go find his next ex-wife? :Tyler: Scum? :Mike: Family position on bounty hunters. My dad actually said it once right within earshot of Darth Vader I heard. :Richie: We also have to find the Pride. Tevin took it when he disappeared. All before Black Sun finds him. :Mike: I'll tell Daala to be on the lookout for it. I hold little hope of finding him though. Black Sun has eyes and ears all over the galaxy. The Hutts also deal in nothing but money and Corellian freighters can fetch a pretty penny on the Black Market. Many have been converted for smuggling and the Pride itself had extra cargo bins installed in it after it was built. :Tyler: Plus the many modifications made by the Empire to it for the various jobs it's been used for. Those turbolasers would be a major selling point on the Black Market. Even as someone who was once on the wrong end of his blaster and working with someone who once held a personal grudge against Tevin. We need to find him before Black Sun or The Hutts find him. :Mike: Then it's settled. We look for him using every means possible. Paul, have the fleet deployed and dispatch all probe droids once they are programmed with their orders. I want every YT-1300 in our sectors identified and ran against that list of codenames General Felth gave my dad for the Pride. Then transmit the list to Admiral Daala and have her do the same in her sectors. Then transmit the information to Pellaeon and have him pass it onto the Republic. Inform them that this is a priority matter. :Paul: Right. :Richie: Can you do that? :Mike: The only child of the Supreme Commander of the Imperial Army has a price on his head from a criminal organization and is missing along with an Imperial ship. I think that falls under reason for a full scale deployment. Considering how he reacted after their plane home was hijacked when they went to Europe. :Tyler: I was in the joint. What happened? :Richie: The entire government of Lebanon was removed and Blizzard Force performed in a manner that would have made the old clone commanders proud. Category:Quote